Acceptance
by Lady of the frozen black flame
Summary: Sasuke a human/cat, a guy with cat ears and tail, was sick and tired of only being adopted by females and being dumped back into the shelter everytime, he wants a change, he wants a guy to adopt him, but even if the guy is Naruto? Companion to Affection
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT!!!! **A/N: Welcome, welcome! Before we start this story o' mine, I should explain some things otherwise people will have this expression on their face, 0.O

Kakashi and Sasuke are humanoid cats, they have a body of a human but with cat ears and a tail.

These cats can transform from tiny little kitten sized humans (so chibi in other words) to fully grown.

The Humanoid Cats are pets but you can educate them if you want.

It's not odd for a pet to fall in love with their master and vice versa.

They live as long as people.

I have a link of a picture that inspired me in my profile… it's so cute!

That is about it…ON WITH THE STORY!!

Sasuke was bored, this cage was so small even in his mini form, you couldn't take two steps, wait actually you can, but still _only _two steps. That was too small of a place to pace but he liked pacing.

Being in an animal rescue sucks, sure they give you food (not very good food), grooming and medication but they kept him and others in cages to small that even in his puny form he still felt that it was small, he sat down. This sucks.

He flicked his tail in annoyance, there was nothing he can do until someone adopts him and he wasn't exactly pet material, he wasn't obedient, warm and caring like most cats, but he was a purebred anyways.

He decided to sit down.

"Oh my god, he is so cute!" It was an annoying girl.

Girls seemed to think he was cool or something and often adopted him if only for a few months, then they realise that he would never take an interest in them and so they would get frustrated and send him back here.

It was then he decided, he will be adopted by a guy, if it is the last thing he does, but he will, no more, "Sasuke-chan you're so hot." Or "Sasuke, why won't you talk to me!!" No more. He will only be adopted by a guy. Any guy.

It was then he realised the girl was still talking to him and now prodding him with a finger.

Sasuke went to bite the offending digit but he was too slow. Damn, it would have been funny.

"So Saskue-kun do you want to be my pet?"

"No." His answer was simple and straight to the point, much like his personality.

"Mooe, why not?" The girl pouted.

"You are annoying, try the dogs in the next isle, you will get along better with them since you are both annoying." He wasn't having a good day, too many girls putting their faces in front of his cage and saying stupid things, he usually just ignores them but today he has had enough.

The girl looked like she was about to cry, well she was twelve, twelve year olds shouldn't cry. Okay so he might have been a bit harsh, but any apologies from him and the girl would be convinced they were meant to be.

"OI!" Came a loud annoying low pitched male voice, he turned his head, obviously they were siblings. "Don't talk to my sister like that."

He just looked bored at him, the best solution to everything.

"Hey, can you hear me?" The brown haired boy asked.

He smirked. "Yeah, but can you hear yourself? You are so loud and annoying. If I were you, I would go mute."

"WHY YOU!" The boy exclaimed in anger.

Sasuke smirked again.

"What's all this noise?" Came a female voice, however it was more mature. Ah the mother.

"Mum, this cat was upsetting Ino!" Exclaimed the boy.

"Really!" Came a different voice. A blond haired, blue eyed boy, younger than the brown haired one, seemed to have entered the conversation.

"Oh, it's you Naruto." The girl named Ino said in a snobbish tone.

"Hey Naruto," the boy with brown hair, and red markings greeted, "this jerk of a cat started to insult Ino."

The boy named Naruto broke out in a grin. "I heard, good, she deserves it."

The brown haired boy started to splutter.

Naruto decided to calm him… or not?

"Kiba, I know _you_ are a nice person and thinks nicely of your sister but she is a total bitc-"

"NARUTO!" Came a crazed yell from Ino.

Sasuke blinked. This was stupid but was some of the best entertainment he has seen in years, and that new blonde kid seemed socially stupid enough to make it funny. I mean who insults someone in front of the parents of the insulted?

He was secretly going for the blonde kid, being stupid was better than being an over emotional retard (looks to Ino) and a dog smelling boy. He was smart enough not to like the blonde girl known as Ino.

Amongst the chaos there was music, someone's mobile was set off.

Saskue looked around, it was the mother.

"Yes, yes, yes, we will be there in twenty minutes." The mother hung up. "Ino, Kiba, we have to go home, your cousins will be arriving."

There was a round of 'Aw' and 'do we have to' but they eventually left. Now it was just him and the blonde kid.

"Did you really make Ino cry?" The boy asked enthusiastically.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "wasn't it obvious?"

"Cool!" Exclaimed the blonde. "I'll be right back, you will be the coolest pet ever!"

As he ran and created a cloud of smoke Sasuke began to process the blonde's words…

Coolest pet ever? Does that mean? Hell no. He wasn't going with that idiot not for all the—

"Look, mum the kitty is so cute, can I have him please, the one that has Sasuke on it, I will play with it everyday!"

Okay so maybe it was a good thing, at least a better thing, that Naruto was adopting him. Besides didn't he want to be adopted by a guy?

A blur of colours suddenly was in front of him. It was Naruto and this time he brought someone. An adult with brown hair tied back in a ponytail.

"Dad this was the cat I was talking about, the cat that bad mouthed that bit-" Naruto was cut off.

"Naruto! She maybe bad mannered but don't go calling people names, especially that." The adult scolded

The one thing that surprised Sasuke was that this man Naruto called dad didn't look like him at all, his skin tone, his eyes, his built. It didn't fit.

"Please! Please! PLEASE!!! CAN WE PLEASE ADOPT HIM!!!???" Naruto begged, his hand clasped together.

The adult sighed. "Fine, fine, but have you asked Sasuke?"

Naruto blinked, "about what?"

The man pinched the bridge of nose and sighed. "Sasuke," the man addressed him. "I am Iruka, this is my son Naruto. Do you want to be a part of our family?"

Sasuke's breathing stopped. Family? This man wanted him to be a part of their family?

Most people wanted pets, they wanted him in his small form so that they can coo and pat whenever they feel like it. Family, was a very different thing. It meant to be included in special occasions and memories and, and, it was just different.

Sauke didn't know what came over him when he nodded.

"WOO HOO!! LET'S GET YOU OUTTA HERE!" Naruto exclaimed fist punching the air.

From the corner of Sasuke's eye a man approached, he had silver/white hair, the name tag read Mizuki.

"Ah, so you have made a decision?" The man asked with a smile.

"YEAH!" The blonde exclaimed, excitement evident in his voice.

"Keep your voice down, dobe." Sasuke said to Naruto.

"Aww, you are adorable when you try an insult someone." Naruto reached in and pat his head with a finger patronisingly.

Okay, this was not the reaction he expected to get, he wanted to bite the second offending finger of the day but kept that urge in check. The paperwork wasn't done yet, and maybe after that….

*evil thoughts*

*evil thoughts*

Sasuke snapped back to reality when he was suddenly in Naruto's arms. Sasuke looked up to him, "I can change and walk you know."

"Aw but where is the fun in that?" Naruto exclaimed

He didn't like to be held, touched or do anything else physically involving another person. Sasuke was wriggling trying to get away, but it seemed like there was no way out of this death grip.

He gave up by the time they were in the reception room. He looked around, he had never seen this part of the animal rescue before.

A loud voice interrupted his thoughts. "Neh, neh what are we waiting for, dad?"

"Well I thought since we have one, we might as well have two." The man replied looking sheepish.

The boy seemed not to have notice. "REALLY! COOL!"

All this yelling was giving him a headache. The sooner he got away from this idiot the better.

There was a noise, Sasuke pricked his ears, the doors to another side of the shelter opened. Mizuki came holding another cat.

It was older, probably late twenties, white hair that defied gravity and the most noticeable feature of scarred red eye.

He looked shocked.

Sasuke understood his shock, it wasn't so very often that a cat that was considered less than perfect to be adopted. That made him wonder; why did they adopt him. Most guys found him annoying and 'prissy', all the traits guys don't look of in cats.

Sasuke looked to Naruto and Iruka wondering what the hell was wrong with them.

A/N: GAH! This chapter is so horrible, I will edit it! It's so boring, but all the good stuff happens later! Sorry if you like Ino… I actually like Ino but I thought who would be a girl that would go crazy over Sasuke? I know you must be thinking, Sakura, but I have plans… MWA HA HA HA HA!


	2. The walk homexSasuke's torment

A/N: This is possibly the fastest update for me, and it really is thanks to the reviews, it made me so hyped up! So I must thank everyone who reviewed and also favourited or alerted, thanks so much!

~~~0~~~

Sasuke wanted to shoot himself.

"Neh, neh, Sasuke, when we get home what do you want to eat? Fish? Maybe some pork? Dad do we still have some pork left from last night?" Questions like this went on and on from that blonde idiot. Sasuke could have sworn that the animal shelter was quieter than him and that's saying something as there is fifty odd animals in one room.

He had hoped for a little silence to clear his head and think, now that he was out of that hell hole, instead he was listening to the loud noises made by this incessant noise making demon.

They were walking home, it was a twenty minute walk from the shelter to their destination, which had yet to be reached. It was the longest twenty minutes of his life!

He looked sideways at the Iruka hoping that he caught his looks of desperation. He did. "Naruto, you might want to stop questioning Sasuke, he looks a little tired."

'MY SAVIOUR!' Sasuke wanted to scream but then they won't believe he was 'tired' and the blonde will attack him with more questions.

The blonde complied but started to talk to his dad. Honestly they did not look the same at all, but he didn't care about that at the moment, as long as that man kept that idiot occupied.

Sasuke took this time to look at the other cat closer. The cat was in the other man's arms, in his chibi form. He was walking a few minutes ago in his changed, non-chibi form but had claimed that he was too tired and asked Iruka to hold him.

He looked incredibly happy and satisfied as if he got away with eating the canary.

Sasuke tried that once, he tried to eat the canary in one of his previous mistress's but it failed horribly. Sasuke was in his large form and he went to open the door to the cage, as soon as he stuck his hand through the bird chirped its head off, he then went to grab the bird to quieten it and tired to pull his hand away but it was stuck and that was how his ex-mistress found him.

Hands gripping the bird in the cage. Needless to say his mistress was furious with him and through him back to the shelter.

"What are you looking at?" The other cat asked but not in an aggressive way like most people would say that sentence but in true questioning manner.

"Nothing, I just had to be thinking in your direction…" Sasuke could have slapped himself. That was the worst thing he could have said. The truth would have been less embarrassing.

There was a moment of silence, but he kept staring at me. "What?" Sasuke asked, feeling a bit self conscience.

"I was just thinking in your direction." The other cat replied.

Sasuke blushed with embarrassment; he didn't know whether he meant it in a cruel teasing way or if he really did do it, his tone didn't convey anything, but who seriously would actually think in someone's direction.

Sasuke decided that he didn't like this awkward silence between them. "I am Sasuke."

"So I gathered. I'm Kakashi, it seems like we will be living together." He replied

Sauke nodded in agreement.

There was another bout of silence before,

"Sasuke!! We are here! This is your new home!" When ever this idiot opened his mouth Sasuke wanted to bang his head against the wall.

Regardless of that fact he looked at the house. It was a one story brick house there was a path leading to the gate, and a small garden at the front, it was neatly trimmed. All in all, it looked homely.

As they walked through the front door Iruka began to speak. "Okay, Naruto will show you guys to your room and-"

"Wait, what do you mean room?" Sasuke asked it almost seemed like he had to share…

Iruka had his head bowed down in embarrassment. "We were only planning on getting one cat but that obviously didn't happen so you guys have to share the room for the time being."

Sasuke huffed and folded his arms.

"It seems like Sasuke doesn't like that so I have another idea…" A call came from his side, Kakashi. "Sasuke can have the room, I can sleep in your room." Sasuke noted that he said this with a smile and a feigned innocent air about him.

So Kakashi liked Iruka huh? He suspected something when they were walking but this practically confirmed it. So Kakashi and Iruka, that would be interesting.

"WELL IF KAKASHI CAN SLEEP IN YOUR ROOM THEN CAN SASUKE SLEEP IN MINE, PPPLLLEEEAAASSEE!" The idiot yelled.

The man sighed and nodded, obviously very tired, after all hanging around with this guy all day can do that to you…

Wait? Did Iruka just agree for Naruto, the incessant noise making demon, to sleep in the same room as him?

Sasuke went to glare at Kakashi, seeing this was all his fault but he was too busy looking at Iruka, tail swishing.

"Naruto, you can let go of Sasuke now, I am quite sure he wants to have a look around." Iruka said, placing Kakashi down, also saving him from the idiot's death grip.

Naruto placed Sasuke down and he immediately changed in to his large form. Now that was better.

"Naruto, you can show Kakashi and Sasuke to their rooms and get out their futon's please, I will go and make us some dinner."

I turned to the window beside the door, I hadn't seen a sunset for a few months, it was nice to have it back.

"Come on Sasuke, Kakashi I will show you around!" With that Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and started to pull him along.

Sasuke sighed, Naruto was going to be the death of him.

A/N: Sorry that nothing is happening so far, but I promise that within the next two or three chapters that something will! I promise! Reviews are always nice!


	3. Realisation

A/N: I am very happy that you guys like it, and by the way if you find me PMing you to say thanks for the review annoying then just send me a PM to stop bugging you and I will!

It was time for bed, Sasuke was dreading it. The dobe probably snored. He looked up at his master, wondering why did he have to sleep in the same bedroom as him, when they had an extra one.

He was also wondering why the hell did he agree to play scissors, paper, rock with the dobe and how the hell did he loose? Now he was stuck in the dobe's arms in his small form. It was only after he lost Iruka told him that Naruto seemed to have a talent for games based on luck, Iruka also muttered something about taking him to a casino when he was eighteen, but he really didn't pay attention to that part.

"Kakashiiii," The dobe was addressing the other cat, who was currently staring into space. "Kakashiiii." There was no response from the other cat. "Kakashiii! Kakashiii…"

Sasuke finally snapped, "Could you stop drawing the iii sound, it's so annoying, Kakashiii, Kakashiii, I will Kakashiii you!!"

"I don't know how to tell you this Sasuke, but that didn't make sense how could you Kakashi anybody?"

Sasuke really wanted to bang his head against a wall.

"Kakashiii, Kakashiii, Kaka-"

Sasuke finally snapped and took a ball out of his pocked (he found the ball in the living and decided he liked it, so he snitched it in his pocket to play with later, not that he'll ever admit it.)

He aimed the ball at Kakashi's head and ding ding ding! Right on the money! Well in this case right in the centre of Kakashi's forhead.

Kakashi didn't even acknowledge them, rather he glared at the ball.

"Kakashiiii~ dad asked me if you are ready to go to bed." Naruto said.

Kakashi grinned for some reason and drifted off into space.

Both Sasuke and Naruto gave each other the, 'what the hell?' look.

"Eh? Aren't you going to reply?" Naruto asked looking up at the Kakashi who was in his big form

"Ah, sorry Naruto, I am ready." Kakashi practically sang out.

"A little too ready," Sasuke murmured.

Kakashi seemed to have heard but didn't really care.

Sasuke and Naruto looked on as Kakashi practically skipped down the hall.

"What is up with that guy?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked up to Naruto and thought, 'you have no idea'.

~~~0~~~

"No, there is no way I am sharing the same bed as you, no way." Sasuke yelled from their en suite bathroom.

He was still brushing his teeth so he wasn't quite sure if Naruto got the message.

"Why not Sasukeeee?" Naruto called from inside the bedroom, he finished brushing his teeth some time ago.

"Cause." Sasuke replied, he didn't have to answer to this dobe.

"Cause is not an answer!" Naruto claimed and Sasuke was cursing Iruka for saying it that evening over dinner when Iruka asked why Naruto doesn't like peas.

"Fine, I like my privacy okay? Sleeping in the same room is already invading my privacy."

"Well if your privacy is already invaded then you might as well sleep with me." Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke blushed, the words, 'sleep with me' rushing through his head. That sounded so bad and in that tone too.

"Sasukeee," he heard it again.

More blood pumped to head, in the mirror he could see he was turning bright red.

"Sasukeee,"

"Fine, fine, fine! Just stop calling my name like that it is so annoying. YOU, are so annoying." Sasuke said rage filling his voice. However the it didn't seem like his insult made it through the blonde's head after he agreed to sleep with him… sleep in the same bed as him.

Sasuke rinsed his mouth and washed his face and before he could even put his towel back he was carried all the way to Naruto's bed.

"What are you doing, idiot!"

"But you agreed!" Naruto whinged.

Sasuke let out a breath. He then noted what position they were in, his face was towards Naruto's chest and Naruto had an arm slung around him.

Sasuke blushed once again and tried to turn on his side and away from Naruto.

Naruto, just scooched closer to Sasuke and put an arm around his waist. Now Naruto's body was pressed against his back. Sasuke wanted hiss and claw but he figured it would be to no avail, it seemed like this idiot was set on having Sasuke as close to him as possible.

Sasuke wasn't giving up though! "Yo, dobe get your arm off of me, this wasn't part of the deal…"

There was no answer.

Sasuke turned towards Naruto and sure enough he was asleep. How could he even fall asleep so fast was beyond him.

Sasuke took this time to study Naruto a little closer.

Naruto's face was completely relaxed, this was a first for Sasuke. The whole day Naruto had some sort of expression on his face and it's kind of hard to believe he could even relax his face.

Sasuke's attention turned to a scar… no scars? They were on the side of his face. Sasuke hadn't noticed them before, there were three whisker like scars across his face. With one finger he traced the scars.

When he reached the last scar he berated himself, what was he doing? He took in a deep breath, about to sigh, when he inhaled a nice smelling scent. That was what was first registered in his brain, he took a deeper sniff, it was a warm scent but what was it? Warm and comfortable it was starting to make him sleepy, what the on Earth smelt of warmth and comfort? Soon Sasuke was burying his nose in Naruto's neck.

It was stronger here, but he was still no closer to finding out what his scent was. Damn it! Must keep trying, but oh so sleepy…

~~~0~~~

Sasuke woke up his face still buried in Naruto's neck. Damn it could have been awkward if Naruto found out.

Naruto's death grip had loosened during the night, Sasuke was most thankful that he could move again, but what was he doing last night?

Oh yes, the scent!

Well he couldn't exactly trace it now, the dobe will awake anytime now… but it smelt good and warm and- NO! NO! NO!

It was useless, Sasuke's nose was already at Naruto's neck.

Oh wait, this smelt familiar… cinnamon… no, not that spicey, something warm… chocolate… no not that rich…

"It's good to know you like so me so much." Naruto's voice croaked.

As soon as Sasuke heard that he immediately froze.

Naruto gave him a quick 'morning hug'. "Sasuke, could you let go of my shirt? I need to use the bathroom…" Naruto's voice was incredibly croaky in a cute sort of way.

"Sasuke?"

"Ah… un." With that Sasuke let go.

While Naruto was in the bathroom, he slowly regained his senses… Oh God, what did he do? It was a moment of insanity that's what it was!

As soon as Naruto walked out of the bathroom he was pounced on.

"Dobe, it was a moment of insanity! Nothing was meant by it! Nothing!" Sasuke was practically shaking Naruto.

"I don't believe you~" Naruto sang out as he walked to his bedroom door.

"It was a moment of insanity, what else could it have been?"

"Hmm," Sounded out Naruto, "maybe you like me?" All this was said teasingly but Sasuke could still feel the blush upon his cheeks. "Ha! You do like me, all that tough stuff yesterday!"

"NO, I DON'T!" Sasuke yelled incredibly embarrassed.

"Hey, hey! What's going on!" Sasuke heard Iruka call from somewhere, probably the kitchen as it was the only place to create such an echo.

~~~0~~~

They had took their fighting outside the bedroom and into the kitchen but they stopped when Naruto noticed Kakashi's mask.

"Kakashi, what's up with the mask?" Naruto asked, peering from his bowl of cereal. "Where did you get it from?"

Kakashi shrugged, "It was lying around."

Sasuke gave him a suspicious look.

~~~0~~~

~~~0~~~

When Iruka had to go out for some unknown reason and took Naruto with him with the promise of them being back soon, Sasuke and Kakshi were sitting on the couch.

"So, how was your night?" Sasuke asked bitterly.

Kakashi sighed, "It could have been better, Iruka and I didn't sleep in the same bed he slept on the futon and I on the bed."

Why oh why did that not happen with him and Naruto?!

"That's sounds perfect to me. My night was horrible, that dobe forced me to squish into his bed and even where there was room to move, he kept squishing me with his arms, and it was so uncomfortable!"

There was a pause.

"What is up with that mask? It smells like Iruka." Asked Sasuke.

Kakashi blinked, "Oh this? It came from Iruka's bed sheets." He stated this as if it was the most obvious thing.

Sasuke looked in shock. "Why would you do that?"

"Cause Iruka has a good scent." Once again this was stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Sasuke gave him another look, this time it was the 'you are so weird' look.

~~~0~~~

"Tadaima!" The warm voice of Iruka and the energetic voice of Naruto floated through to the living room.

"Guess what? Guess what? We are going shopping with you guys, you know for clothes and stuff that you need." Naruto said with excitement.

"Are you sure you want to go, Naruto? You always complain and ask to go home ten minutes in." An irked Iruka asked obviously wanting Naruto to stay at home.

"That's because you take ages and ages, this time Kakashi and Sasuke will be with me."

Iruka still looked suspicious.

"Please let me come, pleeeaasse!" Naruto begged giving his dad the ultimate puppy eyes.

Iruka lasted exactly two seconds. "Fine, but no complaining."

"I promise I won't." Naruto said innocently.

Sasuke could hear Iruka muttering, "That's what you always say."

~~~0~~~

A/N: Ta da, an extra long chapter for you guys and a little romance. ^_^


	4. ShoppingxSasuke's lonlieness

A/N: Hey, hey. It's an update, hope this is to your liking, thanks to those who review and those who just favourite and/or alert, please, please, PPPLLLEEEAAASSSE drop me a review, just a quick hi, is all I ask for.. please!

Sasuke was being dragged around by a certain blonde idiot. Sasuke sighed, it was becoming a habit of the boy's and it didn't seem like it was going to change soon.

"Sasuke, you have to go In this store, they sell the best stuff!" Somehow he ended up with Naruto and now they were going clothes shopping. Naruto figured about two hours of shopping for bed sheets and toiletries was enough to spend with the adults and claimed he would help Sasuke pick out his clothes while Iruka helped Kakashi.

Sasuke at first thought this was the most efficient way to shop, otherwise who knows how many more hours they would have to spend here.

Naruto was saying something but he didn't quite catch it, he seemed to have mastered the art of tuning out his voice, good.

A big pile of clothes were piled into Sasuke's arms.

He looked down to the pile in his arms. It was then he decided the kid had no sense of fashion or taste in colour.

Dumped all the clothes Sasuke did and began to look for clothes on his own.

"Awww, Sasukeee! Why don't you pick out happier clothes, these are all doom and gloom."

Twitching his eye and sighing Sasuke continued to shop, he hoped that if he ignored the dobe that the blonde will just shut up.

~~~0~~~

As much ignoring as Sasuke was doing it was to no avail, the blonde just kept talking and talking.

'Does he ever shut up?' Sasuke thought. The blonde was just like a girl, is you taped the endless drone and put it next to a recording of a girls voice Sasuke would not have guessed that one was male.

"I'm going to the changing room, dobe so shut up, I will be out when I am done."

"Sasukeee, you are so cold to me." The idiot complained.

Saskue said nothing as he closed the door to his changing room. There was silence, good.

…

…

…

Okay there was too much silence. Sasuke wanted ask if the idiot was still there but he didn't incase that would bring an ambush of noise. So Sasuke kept his mouth shut.

~~~0~~~

When Sasuke finally came out he found no Naruto.

A part of him wondered where the idiot got to but just decided Naruto would come sooner or later, so Sasuke went to the register and pulled out the cash that Iruka gave him.

Iruka had decided that it would have been wiser to leave Sasuke with the money so he did, and Sasuke was glad he did.

~~~0~~~

Where was he??!!

Sasuke was sitting on a bench outside the shop and looked around for signs of Naruto but found none. Naruto was only supposed to be gone for a short while. Sasuke had a sick feeling in his stomach.

Had he been left? Maybe that was the plan all along, maybe his time in animal shelter was up and they had decided to leave him?

All that talk about family had just been a malicious lie conjured up to get him to relax and drop his guard.

He brought his knees up to his chest and hugged them. He didn't know why but he started to cry, abandoned once again. Abandoned by all those girls, by his mother and his family, abandoned yet again.

The tears began to stream down his face and he began sniffling.

Why did this happen? Why?

Even though he complained about the dobe, he actually liked them, for the day that he knew them, he got comfortable and he honestly thought that they weren't going to throw him out, like the others.

"SASUKEEE! SASUKEEE," Naruto called out when he spotted Sasuke.

Sasuke quickly wiped his eyes but apparently his crying did not go unnoticed.

Naruto took a seat beside Sasuke and threw an arm around him. "Sasuke, why are you crying? Did you get hurt?"

Sasuke could have laughed, yes he was hurt but not in the way Naruto was thinking.

A new wave of silent tears took Sasuke.

"Neh, neh Sasuke, you can tell me what is wrong, you can, honestly, I won't tell anyone." Naruto said softly.

Sasuke shook his head.

"Fine but I'm still carrying you home."

That snapped Sasuke out of it. "You are not carrying me home, there is no way."

"Why not? You are upset and you need a little bit of comfort…Just turn yourself so that you are your chibi form and balla bing balla boom."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the balla stuff but still manage to reply with upmost venom. "No way, besides how are we supposed to carry the bags then?"

"Dad and Kakashi can do it,"

"You are so selfish! No, you are not going to carry me, that wouldn't make me feel any better, in fact it would make me feel worse!" With that Sasuke stomped away, Naruto trailing behind him asking if he really was ok.

Naruto POV for one quick second.

As Sasuke began to walk away Naruto smiled to himself, he knew that any offer of Sasuke being carried, would get Sasuke back to his normal self again, but he really did want to know why Sasuke was crying.

A/N: TA DA!!! More drama, in this one, I have no idea why, the crying stuff must sound so corny though, sorry my first go at stuff like that. NEXT CHAPTER: A PINK HAIRED STALKER and KAKASHI GETS SICK?


	5. Meeting the neighbours

A/N: Allo, allo! It is an update!

Sasuke was currently trying to get out of tonight's sleeping arrangement, yes he had lost another luck and chance game which meant another night in Naruto's room, but he had his own room, heck they even bought his bed! He was not going down without a fight, he slept in Naruto's room this whole week that he had been living here!

"Naruto?" Kakashi asked. Kakashi had been in the room this whole time, he even started the darn argument! Damn white haired cat! Probably was doing it because he was bored.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked somehow managing to pry himself away from his 'conversation' from Sasuke.

"Don't you have school to go to?"

"Oh, we're on holidays, unfortunately the day after tomorrow is school… urg! I don't wanna go to schoooool." Naruto whined.

"You are so annoying, I have to go to school as well, it's not that big of a deal," Sasuke said, cutting off Naruto's whine.

Sasuke wondered why he had to. True there were cats that were educated but he didn't want to be one of them, he was smart enough anyways! He had already done the nineth grade! He didn't need to go to high school.

"I'm going to check out the neighbourhood, okay?" Kakashi's voice called out.

"I'm going to go with you! Being around this dobe is making my head ache." Sasuke really was getting a headache, this kid was loud!

"Sasssuuuukkke!"

Twitch.

~~~0~~~

In the end Naruto, Sasuke, Iruka and Kakashi went to visit their neighbours (don't ask Kakashi how they managed to get Iruka out with them).

They decided to check out the neighbours to his right, apparently there was someone's Sasuke's age. He didn't really want to meet her though from Naruto's description she was a biatch!

Naruto had said that he had a crush on her and whenever he asked her out she had said no, and usually said something like 'don't you get the hint, I don't like you' or things like that, but apparently Naruto never gave up.

They rung the doorbell, nothing happened, although from the corner of his eye he could have sworn that he saw the curtains flutter and a hint of pink.

"HEEELLLOOO!" Naruto yelled. "HELLLOOOO!"

A girl around his age opened. She was average height, had green eyes and short pink hair and was looking at Sasuke with a glint in his eye. "Hi, the owners are not home at the moment," the pink girl said shyly and fluttered her eye lashes at Sasuke. He wanted to hurl, she was actually fluttering her eye lashes?

"Neh, neh, Sakura-chan, why are you acting so shy? You usually would wack me over the head for yelling so loud, you and Ino both, you two are the loudest most obnoxious people I have-" Naruto was currently cut off by a punch the girl named Sakura threw, ah see so it was an act. Sasuke knew it!

"NARUTO!! You are the one to talk about being obnoxious! YOU! Are the most obnoxious person I have ever met! Do you even know what the word obnoxious means??!!" This girl honestly seemed like she was as loud as Naruto. They seemed perfect together, why doesn't she go out with him?

"I'm surprised you even know that word you wide foreheaded girl." A female voice called came from behind, they all turn, a blonde girl and a boy stepped out with their parents.

"It's you!" A boy with brown hair and red markings said. Ah, it was the guy from the animal shelter, Kiba was his name. Kiba was currently pointing at Sasuke and stomping towards him.

"Well done genius, it is me." Sasuke mocked.

"Why I outta give you a good punch in the face!" Kiba roared.

"Ooh so scared dog breath," Sasuke jeered, Kiba was such a jackass, stupid too by the looks of it, though he was a different brand of stupid, he wasn't Naruto stupid, Naruto was the cute kind of stupid…cute kind of stupid?

Sasuke didn't dwell on this too long, for now Kiba had retorted with the brilliant line of, "do you want to take this outside?"

Sasuke could have laughed to death and died a very happy cat. "We are outside, dumbass!"

In the background Sasuke could hear Sakura, Ino and Naruto fighting about something, figures Naruto would fight with the girls.

"Ino! Kiba! Sakura! Inside your rooms, inside your rooms NOW!" The red eyed woman screeched.

Ino, Kiba and Sakura, bowed their heads and went inside mumbling about something as they trod to their rooms.

"Hello Kurenai." Iruka greeted with a smile.

"Sorry about that Iruka, let's all go inside." The woman named Kurenai. She then looked to Kakashi and Sasuke. She blinked thrice. "Iruka, when did you get cats?"

"About a week from now." Iruka answered.

"We have a lot to talk about." Kurenai then proceeded to unlock the house and open the door.

~~~0~~~

After a while the Kurenai woman forgave her kids (yes Kurenai is their mother) and allowed Naruto and Sasuke to 'play with them'.

Sasuke hadn't heard that phrase since he was three!

They were jammed into entertainment room, Kiba and Naruto on the couch playing Xbox or whatever you called it, he was playing too and for a 'virgin' as Kiba and Naruto called him, he was sure owning their asses!

Ino and Sakura were in the room, cheering Sasuke on. Sasuke could swear that they were both stalkers especially Sakura, he could swear that when he was in the bathroom he could feel her presence outside.

Sasuke really just wanted them to be quiet, couldn't they see he was loosing his concentration?

Naruto went down.

Sasuke took a drink from his soda.

"Sasuuuukke! Why do you always target me?" Naruto whined.

To which Sasuke replied. "Not until I don't have to sleep with you!"

This comment got everyone's attention.

"WHAT!" Ino and Sakura screamed, Kiba just looked on with a shocked expression.

"Err, guys it isn't what it sounds really, we just share the same bed…" Naruto reasoned, well more like tried to reason.

Sasuke could see some relief but everyone was still suspicious about their bed time arrangement.

"Really, right Sasuke?" Naruto was trying to gain some support and Sasuke wasn't about to deny Naruto support, he was going to school with these guys, he didn't want rumors about him flying around on the first day.

Kurenai burst into the room. "Kids! Kakashi had an allergic reaction, we are going to take him to the vet, we don't have enough space in the car, we need you stay here okay? Actually, ASUMA! Stay with the kids!"

Sasuke had no idea had no idea who or what Asuma was but he assumed that he came when they were up in the entertainment room.

Sasuke could tell she was in a panic and he couldn't blame her, he was kind of panicking too.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE CAN'T GO WITH HIM!!?" Sasuke could hear Naruto yell.

"Sorry Naruto, I will drive, Iruka would be beside me and-"

"You have two more seats!" Sasuke interrupted.

"Kakashi is going to have to lie down?" Kurenai was loosing her patience, she was already halfway out the door.

"Be good kids! ASUMA! LOOK AFTER THE KIDS!" With that Kurenai disappeared, leaving an upset Naruto and Sasuke to be comforted by Ino, Kiba and Sakura.

All thoughts about Naruto and Sasuke's sleeping arrangements forgotten.

A/N: What's going to happen to Kakashi? Find out on the next instalment! Reviews would be nice!


	6. Sasukes first day of school

A/N: I am so glad that many people are looking forward to this update. I thank my reviewers and those who don't review well… I have nothing more to say to you (poke's out tongue)

~~~0~~~

Sasuke and Naruto went home three hours after Kakashi's 'trip' to the vet. An hour later Asuma got a call from Kurenai telling him that Kakashi had an allergic reaction to the coconut inside the chocolate that she had gave him. Of course Asuma related the message of to them.

Even when he was told that Kakashi was going to be alright that he just needed shots, the three hours he had to wait was probably the worst three hours of Sasuke's short life. Sasuke never had to worry about anyone but himself but over the past week he had definitely grown quite attached to these people he called 'family'.

With Kakashi safe at home, he felt a little better. He had wanted to see Kakashi but Iruka told that Kakashi was tired and needed to go to bed.

That night Sasuke didn't complain about sleeping in Naruto's bed, it kind of felt nice to be with somebody. Not that Sasuke will ever admit it.

~~~0~~~

It was two days after the vet incident, Kakashi was fine (except Kakashi kept muttering about stupid animal shelter people out to get Iruka but Sasuke assumed that the drugs they gave him made him a little crazy, even after two days time) and before he knew it, his first day at his new school was starting. Oh how he hated school, with silly girls (i.e. Ino), stalkers (i.e. Sakura) and jerks (i.e. Kiba) life was about to get a whole lot worse.

Sasuke had tried to talk Iruka out of it, but Iruka wouldn't have it, saying something education being important and also said something about getting a decent job when he grew up. Thus Sasuke was stuck with school.

~~~0~~~

The walk to school was Sasuke's worst nightmare come true, he was walking with Naruto, Ino, Kiba and Sakura.

Iruka wasn't there to save him unfortunately, as he had to go to school earlier than them to prepare for the start of a new semester.

Ino and Sakura were trying to flirt with him, while somehow arguing. Kiba and Naruto were giving him a speech about how horrible school was, with a paedophilic mathematics teacher and a slave-driving P.E (Physical Education) teacher amongst the worst characters in 'schooling history' as Naruto and Kiba put it.

Of course Sasuke knew that school couldn't be as bad as that, that Kiba and Naruto were just being the idiots they are, however when Ino and Sakura got shivers down their spine when Naruto mentioned camp with Orochimaru-san their mathematics teacher, Sasuke was starting to doubt himself.

~~~0~~

After getting his time table from the lady was arranged his electives (who seemed normal) he went to his first class, escorted by Naruto who had the same class as him, that being P.E. It seemed like he had this class with Naruto's 'crew' (Naruto's words not his) that being Kiba, Shino, Chojii, Shikamaru and Gaara.

When Sasuke entered the building he could see a short man blowing his whistle. "You think you are going to get off easy because it is the first day back? WELL YOU ARE WRONG!!ALRIGHT YOU BUNCH OF WIMPS I WANT DO SEE YOU DO 10 LAPS AROUND THE GYM, NOW! NOW! NOW! GET MOVING!"

After hearing that, Sasuke promptly thought what the hell was wrong with the man.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO YOU'RE LATE, TWENTY EXTRA LAPS AROUND THE GYM!"

"Siiiir, I had to bring Sasuke to Takano-san to get his timetable." Naruto whined and Sasuke couldn't blame him, thirty laps around this huge gym was near impossible.

After hearing Naruto speak the tiny man eyed Sasuke. "What's your name boy?"

This was the first words that Sasuke heard the man say without yelling, but instead it was said with a voice of suspicion. "Uchiha Sasuke."

"Well Uchiha Sasuke, you earned yourself fifteen laps around the gym!" The tiny man spat.

Sasuke wanted to yell 'WHAT?!' but kept it inside somehow. "Why?" Once again short and simple.

"YOU DIDN'T ADD SIR, YOU BRAT, SHOW RESPECT TO YOUR ELDERS!" The Tiny Man yelled and began to blow his whistle. "UZUMAKI JOIN UCHIHA HERE WITH HIS LAPS, SINCE YOU DIDN'T GET STARTED ON YOURS!"

That was how Sasuke's new school life started.

~~~0~~~

The second class wasn't bad, Sasuke's and Shino's (yes he was in his biology class) teacher wasn't half bad, in other words wasn't psychotic as their last teacher had been.

There was break nothing much happened.

Then came the third and fourth class. If he thought the gym man was crazy well his definition of crazy was changed by a man name Orochimaru. This guy loved punishment and had a feeling Orochimaru got off on it. Thank God capital punishment wasn't practiced!

~~~0~~~

At lunch he was dragged to Naruto's group and the people there weren't half bad, Kiba was the biggest jerk of them all so he didn't have a bad time.

That was until Sakura, Ino and their posse decided to sit with them, which contained a whole lot of girls. Sakura was talking and smiling and doing things that made Sasuke want to rip their heads from their necks.

Then the group got even bigger when their secondary friends came, which contained, Neji, Rock Lee, Haku and Kankuro.

The rest of the 'crew' seemed to have a bloody marvellous time. The girl named Temari was talking quite ecstatically and obviously quite 'in to' Shikamaru. Ten ten was chatting with Neji, Karin was talking to Kiba, Ino was trying to get Chojii to diet, Kankuro was being terrorised by Lee and his 'flower of youth', Haku was somehow talking to Shino (that guy can actually talk!) and a white eyed girl named Hinata was talking to Naruto and that by far was the worst!

He didn't know why it aggravated him but it did, Naruto was talking excitedly to her and she was blushing like crazy especially when Naruto would accidently brush his arm against hers when talking like a lunatic.

Sasuke was not a happy cat.

~~~0~~~

NEXT CHAPTER: It seemed like in a blink of an eye Sasuke's world is changed, well at least he doesn't have to sleep in Naruto's bed anymore… that is a good thing right?

A/N: Do you like it? Do you? Well review me! Pllleeeeaaaassee!


	7. Sasukes bad day

A/N: Hey hey! It's me again, with an update! Hope you guys enjoy!

Ah Thursday lunch, day after the middle of the week and now the day was nearly over, one of his favourite school days after Friday.

Sasuke was glad that this week was finally coming to a close. He had enough of creepy teachers, a stalker named Sakura and Naruto's loud crew. Seriously that what Naruto and his friends were, noise.

Okay there were a few exceptions ( Gaara and Shino) but the ratio of loud talking idiots to quiet sane people was 100: 3.

However that is not to say he didn't like some of Naruto's friends, they seemed nice enough, some of the saner ones that is.

It seemed that lately he had seen less of Naruto, and whenever he did see Naruto he was hanging out with that Hinata girl.

According to Kiba, they were 'getting it on' but he didn't believe or trust a single word that came out of Kiba's mouth, but Naruto and Hinata were spending a lot of time together… alone and away from the group.

Not that Sasuke was following them or anything, nor did he stumble upon them occasionally, he just heard it from Naruto's loud mouthed friends.

In case you wanted to know, since Naruto didn't drag him off anymore, the pleasure (much to Sasuke's displeasure) was all Sakura's.

Sasuke had managed to creep away from his class before Sakura could spot him, he found a nice cosy spot on the roof.

The sun was shining, it was luke warm, nothing could bring him down.

~~~0~~~

It was dinner time everything seemed normal, Naruto was being a loud mouth and Iruka was patiently listening and responding at the appropriate times, Kakashi was eyeing Iruka, the pervert, and Sasuke was silent, half listening, half thinking.

There was one line that caught his attention.

"Dad, you know Hyuuga Hinata, right?"

Iruka merely nodded.

For some reason the mere mention of her name by Naruto sent Sasuke in a whirl of uneasiness.

"Well you would never guess what! I asked her out and she said yes!"

Everyone had a different reaction. Iruka seemed happy enough and was congratulating Naruto. Kakashi seemed like he was in shock and after that split second looked amused.

What was Sasuke's reaction you might as? Well he kind of still was in shock and by now, Naruto was telling every single detail to Iruka.

~~~0~~~

That night they didn't do their nightly bet/game to see if Sasuke was to sleep in Naruto's bed.

No, Naruto seemed to absorbed in his date with Hinata that Sunday and what Hinata would like and where he should take Hinata and everything else Hinata related.

By the end of dinner Sasuke felt bitter and just plain rotten.

What was up with the Hyuuga girl anyways? What was so special? All she did around his presence was blush and mumble, not exactly date material.

"Sasuke, you wouldn't happen to be upset over Naruto's new girlfriend would you?"

Damn that Kakashi, always coming to some random conclusion. "No I am not, in fact I was just thinking how nice it would be to finally sleep in my own bed. Maybe it's a good thing they found each other." Sasuke replied.

He really did mean the sleeping in his own bed thing though, he didn't think that he could take another night in Naruto's bed and that weird scent was making him do funny things (A/N: Get your mind out of the gutter people!). The whole 'good thing they found each other' thing was a complete and total lie, but hey, it wasn't any of his business anyways.

~~~0~~~

Sasuke was tossing and turning, he never knew how big a single bed could be.

He turned to the left and tried that side again, no avail. He tossed to his right, no avail.

This sucked.

~~~0~~~

It was Friday afternoon, after school and God he hated his life. Naruto the idiot, somehow made his body get used to his body being pressed up against his and being squished so he couldn't get to sleep the night before, and it wasn't really helping that he offered to walk his precious Hinata to her home. Damn that dobe.

It wasn't that he didn't like the girl, in fact he had thought she was okay at some stage in his life, a blushing, strange, quiet girl. Nice overall and a welcome change to his stalkers (his current one was still following him, he could sense it).

Now he couldn't help but spite her and the her for everything she did and does.

ARG! He needed to get his mind off that girl and Naruto. They were doing weird things to his brain.

~~~0~~~

Apparently Kakashi was the perfect distraction. "What do you want? Can't you see I am doing my homework?" Sasuke decided to play it cool however.

"I need you to write something for me…"

"Oh?" Sasuke asked feigning interest in his Japanese homework.

"I need you to write, Dear Iruka, as you can tell I cancelled our date, sorry I couldn't call sooner, I don't want to see you anymore. Mizuki."

"What?" Sasuke had no clue what was going through the white haired cat's mind.

"Do I really need to repeat myself?" Kakashi asked.

"No, no, just tell me why I should do it." Sasuke smirked.

"Well, the love of my life is at stake, Iruka is going out on Saturday with Mizuki, you know on of the animal shelter people and I just can't live without my dearest Iruka…" Getting no response from Sasuke, Kakashi decided to add something, "and I will owe you one favour in which you can ask anything, and I mean anything, from me."

"Now we're talking business." Sasuke liked this idea of the doing anything favour, it could really come in handy.

"I'M HOME!" Sasuke heard ring through out the house.

Sasuke didn't know what possessed him but he went right up to Naruto. "Why were you out so late?"

"Ah? Oh, Hinata offered to help me with homework and I thought, hey I could use the help and plus, bonus time with her."

"So it never occurred that I could help you? Or the fact that we might to see each other more often?" Sasuke really had no idea what was flying out of his mouth and judging by the look on Kakashi's face (pure amusement) it was not good.

"Eh? Oh… Sorry Sasuke." Naruto had the decency to look sheepish… and oh my god what was Sasuke saying? He sounded like a jealous girlfriend, some one shoot him now.

~~~0~~~

NEXT CHAPTER: Sasuke does some serious thinking and what he came up with disturbed him completely.

A/N: That is the next chapter. Hope you liked it, reviewers are loved and so are their reviews! Remember the more reviews I receive the quicker I update!


	8. Contemplation

A/N: Ta Da! Here is another chapter! I would like to thank the person who doesn't have an account that reviews me, I can't thank you in a PM so I will thank you here! Hope you guys enjoy the story.

~~~0~~~

Sasuke groaned, there was no way he was getting that stupid line out of his head.

"_So it never occurred that I could help you? Or the fact that we might to see each other more often?" _

There it was again! Why oh why did he say that? He spent all night trying to forget that line, and apparently trying to forget it only made his mind think upon it! In fact his mind so was busy thinking about it that he couldn't get to sleep. This was his second day without sleep, technically this was his third day without sleep, it was 12:45 Am of Saturday morning.

Sasuke sighed and tried to find a better position to sleep, his body wanted him to sleep but his mind kept nagging at him.

He wondered if his subconscious was a sadist or masochistic, since it was his subconscious.

"_So it never occurred that I could help you? Or the fact that we might to see each other more often?" _

God damn it! Why did it just have to pop up?

Alright mind, he admits it! He, Uchiha Sasuke, feels jealous. How jealous and of what, of whom, he did not know, but he feels the burning, uneasy sensation that he can identify as jealousy.

Why was he jealous, because Naruto was going out with Hinata? So did he like Hinata?

No way, in fact he now hated her, and he had absolutely no reason to! If it was his stalker (whom he refuses to acknowledge by name) then the hate or extreme dislike could be justified, but no. He suddenly hated Hinata because she was dating Naruto.

Why? It's not like he even like that dobe anyways… Right?

RIGHT?

Sasuke groaned, when there was a silence, which means that his brain didn't automatically chime in with 'of course you don't like him' and that means that there was the slightest of chances that Sasuke did like that obnoxious blonde, fantastic!

In case you couldn't tell he was being sarcastic.

He didn't want to fall in love. Wait. Who said anything about love? Correction, he didn't want to have a crush, on anyone, especially that dobe! Besides he had unfounded reasons for his crush therefore it would go away quickly. Thank God for unfounded reasons.

'Yes there are!' Something chimed, ah ha! That was the automatic brain response mechanism. He thought he had lost it.

Wait, did that mechanism say there were founded reasons to have a crush on that dobe! That was ridiculous! The dobe didn't do anything…

'He adopted you, he is over affectionate and he has never left you alone, that there are some pretty good reasons'.

Sasuke rolled over, stupid mechanism. He thought that the 'never leaving me alone' thing was a bad part, in fact it was three, four days ago that he wanted to be in his own room to be left alone.

'You don't know what you've got 'til it has gone'.

Stupid life lesson giving brain.

Okay so he admits it, he wants Naruto to cuddle him and shower him with hugs and everything else Naruto does- no did. Now he has got Hinata.

Sasuke made a sour face.

"Hello, do you want to play a game?" Sasuke recognised that line.

Then there was a laugh, a creepy one, the one from the Saw movies. Oh my God, the guy off of Saw was after him!

Sasuke swallowed, looking for his phone, it should be in the night side table… Ah ha, and wait. Why was it lighting?

"Hello, do you want to play a game?" The line from Saw was coming from his phone.

Sasuke relaxed. Then he tensed again, who the hell put their ring tone as the one off of Saw? There was only one person he knew that was eccentric enough to do that.

He proceeded to answer his phone. "Kakashi is that you?"

"Yep, I set a special ringtone for me when I call, do you like it?"

Sasuke really wanted to kill Kakashi. "Yes, because the laugh from the doll off the Saw movies is just what I wanted to hear at one in the fudging morning!( A/N: Sorry guys it is rated K+)".

The sarcasm was apparently lost on Kakashi. "Glad to know. Hey Sasuke do you know where they keep the movies in the theatre I am in cinema one and I see a huge screen and lots of seats but no movies."

Sasuke sighed, why on earth was Kakashi trying to steal the movies? Oh yeah, something about Iruka having a date and Kakashi being stupid and trying to ruin it. "Go to the very back of the cinema." Sasuke paused, assuming Kakashi did as he asked. "Go to the side and you should see a door."

"Which side?" Kakashi asked.

"How the heck would I know? I don't rob the cinemas for fun." Sasuke didn't want to have this conversation with Kakashi at one o'clock in the morning.

"Okay I see the door." Kakashi told him.

Sauke rolled his eyes. "Now break in and there should be a tone of movies just waiting to be plundered by you."

"Thanks Sasuke, I owe you one."

"You already 'owe me one' now you owe me another one, thanks for waking me up at one in the morning!" Ok so that was lie but Sasuke wanted Kakashi to feel a little guilt.

"Sasuke, you didn't sound like you just woke up, people who just woke up wouldn't be able to use sarcasm, especially at one in the morning, are you sure you haven't been up, thinking about Naruto and how you miss his warm body wrapped around yours?"

"S-shut up! I was asleep, and if you don't mind I want to go back to sleep." With that Sasuke hung up on Kakashi.

Damn that Kakashi! See if he helps him next time!

"_So it never occurred that I could help you? Or the fact that we might to see each other more often?"_

Damn it! What was it going to take to get that stupid humiliating line out of his head!

~~~0~~~

NEXT CHAPTER: When Kakashi and Iruka are out of the house that leaves Sasuke and Naruto alone, but Naruto being Naruto decided it was good time to invite Hinata over… Sasuke get away from the knife!

~~~0~~~

A/N: There it is folks, I hope that wasn't too boring, I had to put an emotional turning point somewhere in this story, the earlier the better. I really do like Hinata, she's awesome. However for Sasuke to realise that he had 'fallen' for Naruto he needed someone he didn't already hate. Reviews and their reviewers are loved.


	9. Hinata comes over

A/N: It's another update, time for Sasuke to get insanely jealous, he he he.

~~~0~~~

It was Saturday night and Kakashi had gone to destroy Iruka's date. That meant that he and Naruto were only ones at home, well that's what Sasuke thought, but apparently Naruto had plans with Hinata.

Instead of being spared their lovey-dovey evening he was forced to suffer through it. Naruto decided to bring Hinata over.

Sasuke now knew that he had a small crush on the dobe, but he still didn't what to do with it. He doubt he should proclaim his crush on the dobe just like that, he didn't how well it would be taken, he also didn't think subtle seduction was going to work on the blond either. He didn't even know if he should tell the blond at all, perhaps this was just a fleeting fancy.

'Yeah right.' The automatic brain response, responded.

Sasuke damned that automatic brain response, his life would have been a hell of a lot easier if that thing just shut up, and to think that morning at one or so, he was worried that he had lost it, bah!

Sasuke made sure to steer clear of the lounge room that Hinata and Naruto had occupied, but something was nagging at him to check the scene out, to make sure nothing 'bad' happened.

Damn his curiosity.

He crept silently towards the lounge room and hid himself behind a wall. He wasn't hiding, Sasuke consulted himself, it was just checking to see that nothing bad had happened.

'Or stalking.' He hated that voice!

~~~0~~~

Sasuke really regretted hiding behind the wall.

Naruto and Hinata were planning their next date and were proposing something about a double date with someone.

Sasuke with his cat ears picked up rustling, he decided to take a quick peek, besides if they were on the sofas or couch they would be facing away from him.

What he saw made him burn from the inside. Naruto and Hinata were snuggling up against each other and leaning into a kiss.

"Hey dobe!" He shouted out, revealing himself. Oh great what was he thinking?

"Err, um yeah Sasuke?" Naruto was blushing, as was Hinata.

"Where is the can opener?" Sasuke didn't know whether to congratulate himself or to hit himself. This reason was plausible but really couldn't he have thought of something that will take Naruto longer to find?

Sasuke really didn't like how Naruto would have to go back to Hinata, nor did he like the fact that Naruto had to date Hinata at all.

~~~0~~~

After Naruto gave Sasuke the can opener, he gave Sasuke a big smile. "You know living in this house for two weeks and all, I would have thought you knew where everything was." Sasuke tensed, was Naruto on to him? "I guess you aren't as smart as you make out to be," ah Naruto, that dobe.

After that Naruto messed up Sasuke's hair and immediately walked back to the lounge.

Sasuke berated himself for wanting to have that hand messing up his hair a little longer, it was as if his body wanted Naruto to just touch him the way he used to.

~~~0~~~

He didn't know why but he found himself behind the wall again, this time listening to Naruto and Hinata making out.

That was how Kakashi found Sasuke, with ears down and hugging his legs, with his tail curled around him, with a huge scowl on his face.

"Keep this PG-13 okay kids?" Kakashi called out to them.

Kakashi must have somehow ruined Iruka's and Mizuki's date, otherwise he wouldn't have sounded so cheery.

However Sasuke wondered why, he couldn't see Iruka anywhere.

~~~0~~~

After a while Sasuke found himself with Kakashi in the kitchen, it wasn't like they could go to the lounge.

Kakashi's good mood deflated during the course of the night, apparently the absence of Iruka was taking its toll on Kakashi.

"Kakashi," Kakashi turned his head to Sasuke. "Kakashi, isn't it about time that Hinata left?"

Kakashi looked at the clock and nodded, and moved to the lounge.

"Hey, kids break it up, it's ten thirty." Sasuke heard Kakashi say from the kitchen.

"Is it really ten thirty?" Naruto asked surprised.

"Yeah it's time for her to go, her parents would be worried."

"Ok, well I will accompany Hinata home. It is ten thirty…"

Sasuke scowled and wished that Hinata would get hit by a car.

"I think we should just call her parents, it too late for anyone to be walking around." At this moment in time Sasuke was not sure if he liked the idea that Hinata was going to be here where he could see her, or out of his sight, with Naruto.

"O-okay, I will, j-just call my dad… excuse me." Stupid stutter.

~~~0~~~

Sasuke was sitting on the couch with Kakashi, it was eleven to ten and Kakashi was still waiting for Iruka. Hinata had long gone, and Naruto claimed he was tired and went to bed, without inviting Sasuke.

Sasuke in his moment of human feeling felt sorry for Kakashi, at least Sasuke knew where his crush was, he didn't know how he would handle it if Naruto and Hinata were out this late.

"Shouldn't you get to bed?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke decided not to answer, he had a question of his own. "Neh, Kakashi, why do you still have that stupid mask on your face?" Ever since Kakashi put that mask on, he never had took it off it, and Sasuke knowing that it had Iruka's scent made him wonder even more.

"No reason, just felt like it." Sasuke should have felt disappointed that his question wasn't answered but he was too tired emotionally (and physically).

There was a long silence. It wasn't awkward it was just filled with thoughts. It seemed like both of them had a lot on their minds.

After a while Kakashi had a sudden spark in his eye. Oh no.

Whenever Kakashi had that glint, madness and chaos usually followed.

"Sasuke, since both of our love interest-"

"Crush." Sasuke interrupted.

"Yes well, whatever. I think we should team up to break everyone up!"

Sasuke blinked. It was actually a great plan.

"What? You can't disagree with me, two heads are better than one and since both of them are completely oblivious we would need all the help we can get!"

"No, No. Kakashi I wasn't disagreeing with you, I am shocked that I am going to say yes to a plan thought up by you."

Sasuke's ears picked up the sound of a car. Kakashi had moved to the window, Sasuke also decided to move, as his curiosity piqued.

Sasuke could see Iruka climbling out of the car, smiling and practically glowing.

It seemed like Mizuki also stepped away from his car to walk Iruka to the door.

Both Kakashi and Sasuke hid behind the door.

"I had a really great time, it makes up for the fact that the cinema was closed, can you believe someone was crazy enough to steal all the movies?" Iruka's voice floated through the door. "Oh, what time is it?"

"It's eleven fifteen." This was Mizuki.

"Wow, I'm sorry to keep you up this late-" Iruka was as polite as ever.

"Trust me, I didn't mind, I didn't mind at all." Sasuke could hear Mizuki take a step forward.

Sasuke knew what was coming, a kiss and it seemed that Kakashi knew as well because Kakashi flung open the door.

"Welcome home, Iruka." Kakashi said with a fake smile on his face, he then addressed Mizuki. "Thanks for bringing him home, we will see you later."

Before Mizuki had a chance to reply, Kakashi slammed the door in his face.

"Kakashi!" Iruka scolded. "What on earth are you doing? That was rude of you, poor Mizuki, he brought me out to all these nice places and to have a door slammed in his face…"

"Poor Mizuki indeed, when I am done with him that is." Kakashi murmured.

Sasuke managed to pick it up because of his great hearing but apparently Iruka did not. "What was that?" Iruka was really angry.

"I said, sorry and next time I will know, I don't have much manners since, you know lived most of my life in a cage and all…" Kakashi looked to the floor, pretending to be ashamed.

What utter bull crap!

Sasuke looked at the teachers face to find that Iruka had completely fallen for this trick.

In fact Iruka was giving Kakashi a hug and saying sorry to Kakashi! What on earth?

"Well I will forgive you if you let me sleep in your bed, with you."

And just like that Iruka was blushing and scolding Kakashi.

The world was back in order.

NEXT CHAPTER: Naruto has a date with Hinata on Sunday afternoon, yes the next day, so Sasuke and Kakashi put their heads together to mess it all up… he he he, and why is Kakashi dragging Sasuke to a book shop?

~~~0~~~

A/N: Hope you guys liked it, I shall be awaiting reviews! The more reviews the better!


	10. Naruto's Date

A/N: Ah ha! I am back, and with me, I bring an update!

~~~0~~~

Sasuke and Kakashi were huddled in the living room, to an outsider they looked like they were talking about something serious.

However if said outsider heard their conversation, the outsider would have thought that they were crazy, for their topic wasn't very serious at all, well maybe to Sasuke and Kakashi, but to your average outsider it didn't seem like a big deal.

What is this topic you might ask? The topic was in fact how to destroy Naruto's date with Hinata.

Sometime during Naruto and Hinata's canoodling session the night before, they arranged a date on the very next day.

Sasuke thought, she was just an attention slurry, and of course a slurry in general, however when he stated his opinions to Kakashi on this matter, Kakashi just shook his head and sighed muttering about the wonders of jealousy.

Tch. He didn't need his opinion anyways.

Back to the present, it seemed that Sasuke and Kakashi had agreed on a form of action, follow Hinata and Naruto (somewhere in his mind, a familiar little voice said 'stalker' but he promptly ignored that).

Since they didn't know all the details of the plan, they just agreed to ruin it whenever they could. Sasuke was pretty sure they would just stick with a movie and hanging around at the shops, since Naruto and Hinata were to meet at a mall.

So, what if Kakashi and he had to do a little impromptu with two of them nothing could go wrong…

~~~0~~~

Sasuke was pretending to read a book while sitting in the lounge room. Naruto would have to go past this room to get to the corridor.

Sasuke glanced at the clock hanging from the wall; it was twenty past twelve o'clock. Sasuke could have sworn Naruto said he had to meet Hinata at half past twelve and it took fifteen minutes to arrive at the mall by bus, which Naruto had yet to take.

Sasuke guessed Kakashi heard wrong then.

"I'M LATE!!" Naruto's cry rang out.

Sasuke watched as Naruto was hurrying and panicking, Naruto was obviously at his wits end.

'What is the big deal?' Sasuke thought to himself, so he will be five minutes late…and?

"I'm late, I'm late, what do I do, what do I do?" Naruto was beginning to sound like the white rabbit from Alice in Wonderland.

"Naruto, calm down." The voice and reason of the house hold chimed. This voice of reason Sasuke was talking about was obviously, Iruka. "Just call her, I am quite sure she won't mind, it is only five minutes."

Sasuke snorted, this was coming from the man who made it a point to arrive ten minutes early and would scold anyone who arrived a minute late, but then again, Iruka had a new beau of his own and that made Iruka seem a whole lot lighter and happier.

A soft sigh came out of Sasuke's lips, it would be a terrible thing to tear Iruka and his new beau, simply because it seemed Iruka was glowing with happiness recently. Sasuke thought that it was completely selfish of Kakashi to break Iruka and MIzuki up.

Sasuke knew that would be a little hypocritical as he was breaking Naruto and Hinata up, and Naruto also had that happy glow and seemed light.

It was Sasuke's guess that these were first dating day's type of glow. It wasn't that Sasuke didn't want Naruto to radiate with happiness, rather he wanted Naruto to radiate because of him, and have that glow all for himself, and in Sasuke's mind that was more than enough of a reason.

He watched as Naruto called Hinata telling her he would be five minutes late, already halfway out the door.

Time to do some careful following.

'_Stalking_' his automatic brain response told him.

Sasuke replied with, '_shove it'_

~~~0~~~

So far Sasuke and Kakashi had succeeded in following Naruto on the same bus, following out of the station, follow him and Hinata walking to random places and finally now they were at the movies.

Sasuke and Kakashi hadn't had a chance to ruin anything without the fear of being seen, but the cinema was the perfect setting.

Just as the lights dimmed, Sasuke and Kakashi crept into the cinema's thanks to Kakashi prior experience.

They decided to sit two rows behind the couple and also hiding behind people.

Armed with popcorn, Sasuke was so ready to start ruining the date.

~~~0~~~

It turns out Sasuke had terrible aim. Through out the movie he kept on hitting the person in the row in front. Sasuke groaned, did he do something to deserve this? The people were starting to get angry.

The people were also, quite well built, and menacing. Sasuke decided to leave all the throwing to Kakashi.

~~~0~~~

Sasuke scowled. This was not going as well as he had planned.

At first he could tell it was starting to get on Naruto's nerves and also a bit on Hinata's but then Naruto decided to try and catch them in his mouth, they even made it into a game, to see who can catch the most bloody popcorn!

Sasuke scowled this was not going well at all!

~~~0~~~

By the time they were half way through the movie Kakashi and Sasuke were out of popcorn! URG!!! Why must life hate him so! He didn't do anything to deserve this…

Breaking all those girl's hearts didn't really count, not really. They didn't even like him the way he like Naruto.

'_Oh you mean a crush?'_ The stupid voice asked.

'No those fan girls did not have a crush on me'.

'_What would you call it then?' _Stupid Voice.

'They had a rabid infatuation for me.'

'_What would you call this then?'_

'I am not a fan girl, you can't prove it.'

'_A crazy fan girl, is someone who stalks their crush, like you.'_

'I am not stalking him!'

'_You know I'm right though.'_

DAMN VOICE!

~~~0~~~

Sasuke sighed his ears down, he was defeated.

"Maa, don't worry. At least you tried, there is always next time." Kakashi said with a small upside down U of his eye.

It was then that Sasuke snapped. "There shouldn't even be a next time, if only this had worked!"

"Well it didn't stop thinking on the past on start planning for the next time."

Sasuke knew Kakashi was right, but he didn't want to admit it. He just kept silent.

~~~0~~~

They were walking to the bus stop when Kakashi stopped him, claiming that he needed to buy a book.

Sasuke sighed, he really just wanted to go home, however he complied.

~~~0~~~

Sasuke started at Kakashi and his two bags full of books. Sasuke could also see through the plastic bags, they were all titled 'Icha Icha.'

He had heard of this series before, and come to think of it, when Sasuke had grooming with Mizuki in the animal shelter, he would bring this book to read…

What was Kakashi planning?

"Kakashi, why are you buying the whole set of Icha Icha?"

Kakashi shrugged. "No reason, I heard it was a good series and it would help me with my reading…"

Sasuke could smell the utter crap coming off of Kakashi, but pushed no more. If Kakashi didn't want to tell him then there was nothing Sasuke could do… man he just really wanted to get home!

~~~0~~~

When Sasuke and Kakashi finally gotten home Sasuke had been so relieved. All he wanted to do was just kick off his shoes and flop on to bed. Naruto's preferably but it would be a cold day in hell when Sasuke admitted it in front of Naruto.

"We're home." Sasuke and Kakashi said in unison.

Sasuke heard footsteps, coming towards them.

"I was starting to get worried, anyways afternoon tea in on the table and Sasuke it is your turn to hang out the wash." Iruka said in soft overtones.

"No." Sasuke replied.

"Sasuke? I know you are tired. You don't have to do it right away, just take ten, fifteen minutes to rel-"

Sasuke cut Iruka off. "I said, NO. Now leave me alone."

Sasuke was vaguely aware of the shock in Iruka's face and that his words kind of echoed in his mind but it was such a terrible day and he so tired, he didn't want to do the wash.

At the back of his mind he knew it was stupid but he didn't have the energy to care, he hadn't been sleeping right, last night he went to bed at two in the morning and the two nights prior he hadn't slept at all.

He just wanted peace, couldn't Iruka see that?

~~~0~~~

NEXT CHAPTER: Sasuke and Iruka get talking, and Iruka knows what?!

~~~0~~~

A/N: Wow that was long. Hopefully you liked this chapter. Extra long and I kind of wanted to make them feel like more of a family and I realized that Iruka and Sasuke hadn't talked much so… TA DA! Remember reviews and their reviewers are loved.


	11. Heart to Heart Sasuke and Iruka

A/N: Hey hey. Thanks to a bribe, I won't mention by whom, but a bribe, and your reviews, I decided to update! Be prepared!

~~~0~~~

Sasuke woke to the sound of gentle rapping at his door. He didn't even know that he had drifted off. He looked to the clock, wow; he was out of it for thirty minutes.

"Come in." Sasuke said, trying to sound like he had just been asleep.

The door opened to reveal Iruka. Great, just what he needed to finish off this crappy day, a lecture from Iruka.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Look, I am sorry for not being a bit more considerate, I guess I am just too used to kids that have Naruto's energy, you know elementary students."

Sasuke was in shock, of all the things Iruka could have said apologising wasn't one of them. It was then he realised how little Sasuke knew of him and how little they had spoken.

"I know we don't talk a lot," Iruka said voicing Sasuke's thoughts, "but I wished we did or rather do." With that Iruka sat on Sasuke's bed, beside Sasuke.

Getting no reply, as Sasuke had no idea what to say, Iruka continued on.

"You don't dislike me right?"

"No," Sasuke replied because he really didn't.

"I thought so. It seems that we never have occasion to just talk and when we do, it's me asking you to do the dishes or some other house work."

Sasuke nodded, it seemed that was true.

"Okay, so why don't we start now?" Iruka said all smiles and warmth.

"I don't know what to talk about…"

Iruka looked thoughtful. "How about what got you so angry today…"

Sasuke looked away. "I'd rather not."

There was a pause.

"How about I guess." Well this was an odd turn, but Sasuke agreed to what Iruka suggested, there was no way that Iruka can guess in a million years.

"Okay has this anything to do with your stalker?" Sasuke was surprised, how on earth did Iruka know he had a stalker? Anyways it was wrong.

Sasuke shook his head.

"Hmm, school in general?"

Sasuke grinned, there was no way Iruka could get it.

"I take it that's a no. Hmm, so is this about your new found feelings toward Naruto?"

Wah? How on earth? What the! Sasuke was in shock, how did Iruka guess?

"Sasuke, you know talking can't work one way, at least say something…"

There was a pause in the conversation. Sasuke was trying to think of what to say.

"How did you guess?" Sasuke really wanted to know.

"Come on, it was blatantly obvious Sasuke you mask feelings pretty well but jealousy is something you need to work on. I could feel your glare every time Naruto mentions Hinata."

Sasuke looked away, slightly embarrassed.

"Aw, no need to be embarrassed." Iruka teased, ruffling Sasuke's hair.

"Well that is easy for you to say, this is just as bad as you giving me a talk on 'the birds and the bees.'" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Hmm, come to think of it, if you are already starting to feel attracted to people maybe I should start talking about it…"

Sasuke looked in terror. What had he done?

Iruka laughed as he saw Sasuke's face. "I was just kidding Sasuke, but the talk isn't that bad, just asked Naruto, after a few hours he reclaimed his sanity."

"Yeah, that helps, just a few hours." Sasuke retorted sarcastically.

Iruka smiled and ruffled Sasuke's hair again and scratching behind Sasuke's ears.

"Can you stop that! I really hate people touching me!" Sasuke said, not really meaning it. It was kind of comforting, almost purr worthy, but Sasuke had not purred since he was seven and wanted it to keep it that way.

"So are you doing anything, besides trying to ruin Naruto's date?" Iruka asked.

"You know that too?" Sasuke asked in disbelief.

"Yes, because this morning I had a wonderful display of your acting skills about going out to the shops, the minute Naruto left the house." Iruka said sarcastically.

Sasuke didn't even know Iruka could be sarcastic!

"There was the fact that Naruto had told me people were throwing popcorn at them, and it only seemed to be them…"

Sasuke wanted to smother himself in his pillows, he was incredibly embarrassed.

"I can't believe you got Kakashi to help. How did you do it? That cat is the most selfish jerk I know, I want to know your secret!"

Oh boy. How was he getting out of this one? Iruka was probably clueless to how Kakashi felt… well maybe not considering he had noticed the entire on goings.

"Iruka what about Kakashi isn't there something weird with him?" Sasuke just wanted to be certain.

"Eh?" Iruka tilted his head. "Not to my knowledge. What? Is he in love?"

Ah, so Iruka was clueless when it came to other people's feelings towards him. "Yes, something like that…"

Iruka's eye bulged out of his skull but then composed himself. "Oh, now it makes sense… you two must have some sort of deal! Kakashi will help you get Naruto and you will help him get this mystery guy!"

Sasuke sighed, Iruka got this all figured out but it seems like he couldn't figure out the most obvious thing! Kakashi wasn't exactly shy about demonstrating his feelings.

"Hmm, now who can it be? I don't think it is Kurenai. He seemed ready to kill her on the way back from the hospital… I don't think he goes for Ino, or your stalker…"

"What makes you so sure he likes females?"

Iruka looked at him in shock. "You mean he likes guys?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Wow, I did not see that one coming…"

Sasuke groaned inwardly, how could Iruka not, Kakashi was dropping signals and signs like crazy! Sasuke finally found out what was the similarity between father and son. Both Naruto and Iruka were oblivious to who liked them.

It was then Sasuke decided to ask a question he has been wanting to ask.

"Hey, Iruka what happened to your wife?"

Iruka looked at him as if he has grown a second head. "What wife?"

"You know, Naruto's mum." As soon as Sasuke said that the atmosphere in the room changed. Sasuke figured this would be a sensitive subject.

"Well no one knows who Naruto's really parents are."

It was Sasuke's turn to look at Iruka funny. "What do you mean?"

Iruka sighed. "I see no one has told you. Well you see Naruto is my adopted son. From a orphanage three towns up."

There was a pause to let Sasuke soak this information in. Why hasn't anyone told him?

"As to what happened to Naruto's parents? Well there was a cyclone that hit and it also flooded the streets, pretty badly. After the cyclone had passed, and people were salvaging things, they found Naruto in a train. Most of the inhabitants had drowned but those who were alive couldn't identify the baby, a lot of people were displaced because of all the water you see, so to answer your question his birth parents were somewhere in the train, drowned to death."

Sasuke took a moment before asking his next question. "How did Naruto survive?"

Iruka gave a slight shrug and a sad smile, "Must have been a miracle."

Sasuke looked to Iruka, he looked so sad and small there, he could see what was going through Iruka's head. Iruka was imagining Naruto dead in the train wreck.

Even if Iruka had no blood bonds to Naruto, Sasuke could tell that Iruka might as well be Naruto's biological father, that bond was so tight.

Sasuke shuffled closer to Iruka and gave him a tight hug. Sasuke felt slightly awkward. He never had to do much comforting before.

Iruka returned the hug. "I don't know what I would do if Naruto had died, I just can't imagine him not being here."

Sasuke realised that he couldn't imagine Naruto not being in his life. He couldn't imagine this whole crazed family (Iruka, Kakashi and Naruto) not being his family. It was kind of scary how they could do that to a person. It also made him realise that he didn't want to give Naruto up to Hinata, not now, not ever.

This wasn't some silly crush anymore, it wasn't exactly love either, but it was getting there.

~~~0~~~

NEXT CHAPTER: Iruka has another date with Mizuki, it must be stopped but what if Iruka catches them…

~~~0~~~

A/N: Hope you liked the chapter, sorry if it was a bit boring but I really needed a chapter focused solely on Iruka talking with Sasuke as they are supposed to become a family. Reviews are loved, along with their reviewers.


	12. Damned that Kakashi!

A/N: Sorry for the wait, but wait no more, for I bring forth, a new chapter!

~~~0~~~

"Sasuke, wake up." Sasuke ignored Kakashi, if he did, he might just go away.

Sasuke then felt all the warmth of his blanket leave him. Damned that Kakashi! He took his blanket.

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at the clock… WHAT? Four AM on a SUNDAY MORNING?

"Sasuke, we have work to do."

Sasuke glared sleepily, "Can't this wait for thee more hours?" Sasuke knew what this was about, this was about the fact that Iruka and Mizuki had another date today, a week later from his heart to heart with Iruka.

Sasuke was starting to hate this Mizuki guy too! He was messing with his sleep.

"No, we won't have time to come up with the perfect plan, otherwise. Their date starts at eleven."

"That's plenty of time, now let me get back to sleep!" Sasuke growled out, trying to take his blanket back from Kakashi.

As soon as Sasuke lunged forward Kakashi threw his blanket out the window… into the grim, dirt and mud.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" Sasuke screamed, looking horrified.

"Shh, keep quiet we don't want to wake anyone, and good you are awake now."

If glares could kill Kakashi would be dead a thousand times over.

~~~0~~~

"Morning Sasuke." Naruto's cheery voice echoed through out the house.

It was too early for Naruto's loudness.

"Sasuke you look tired did you not get enough sleep. Why don't you go back to bed."

Iruka was his personal saviour, however, Sasuke realised he couldn't, his blanket was thrown out at four A.M in the morning by the cat who had his back to him and hand in the fridge.

Sasuke glared at Kakashi's back. He decided that justice needed to be served. "I can't because Kakashi thr-"

"Hey, Iruka we seem to be out of bread." Kakashi intercepted.

Sasuke scowled, damned that Kakashi!

~~~0~~~

Sasuke stepped off the bus, the first thing he saw was a huge crowd of people. Whoa! This was the Jazz and Blues Festival?

Apparently Mizuki had invited Iruka to this and now they are going to wait in line just to mess their date up.

Sasuke hated waited in lines damned that Kakashi!

~~~0~~~

Sasuke was waiting at a stand where T-shirts of various artists were sold, he was waiting for Kakasi as a part of the plan.

Sasuke scoffed this was the worst and most tiring plan in the history of plans.

The plan was that Kakashi would steal Mizuki's shoulder bag, Kakashi would run around the festival towards where Sasuke was hiding. Kakashi would hand the bag over to Sasuke and by then Mizuki would probably be to tired, seeing as he would already be puffing and Sasuke would be still energetic, therefore they would lose Mizuki and Iruka.

They then will sell his bag to the auction that they had somewhere in the middle of the carnival, and then they will direct Mizuki to his bag and Mizuki will try and steal it and somehow start a fight.

This was the worst plan in history, but it just might work.

~~~0~~~

Sasuke was so bored. There was nothing to do but wait. He hated waiting.

Some yelling caught his attention, he turned to look at where the sound was coming from.

Sasuke saw Kakashi running with the bag.

Kakashi practically leapt to where he was. Kakashi was pushing the bag into his hands.

Sasuke, this man doesn't seem to be tiring, so run a few loops and bring the bag to me again, okay? Good."

Kakashi seemed really tired, and this man sounded like a complete tank! Sasuke looked behind Kakashi to see if he can spot the man.

Sasuke then saw a little man run towards him… he knew that man! "Oh my god, that's my P.E teacher!"

Sasuke felt scared very scared, if this man caught him he would beat the crap out of him!

Sasuke began to run and hoped to god or whoever was up there to save him from his deranged P.E teacher.

~~~0~~~

When he was running he realised just how effective running laps in the gym was, Sasuke was practically doing the same exercise here. Sasuke realised he became a lot faster and it seemed to come easier to him, not easy by far, but easier.

"COME HERE YOU LITTLE WORM, I'LL EAT YOU ALIVE!"

Sasuke proceeded to run just a little bit faster.

~~~0~~~

Sasuke saw the stand, oh thank the heavens! Sasuke felt like he was dying, he couldn't run anymore.

As he came closer he saw Kakashi.

"Kakashi! Here." Sasuke pushed the bag to him.

"Sasuke?" A familiar voice called him.

"Gai-sensei?" Sasuke asked. What was he doing here?

"I AM GOING TO BEAT YOU UP SO BAD YOU WILL WISH FOR DEATH!" The man screamed out.

Sasuke looked to where the sound was coming from. This man was a beast! He was approaching, fast!

"We are playing chase," Sasuke heard Kakashi say to Gai. " The man behind me is trying to catch whoever has the bag. We have to shake him, if he catches us then we lose… so far me and Sasuke can not shake him… hey Gai, how about you join us… do a lap, make sure to try and lose him, also make sure he and his friends don't catch you and bring it back to us."

"What a challenge, I accept!"

Sasuke's jaw dropped. He can't believe that Gai-sensei would believe this lie! He was their drama teacher for crying out loud.

Sasuke looked at Kakashi with a glint in his eye.

"What? Kakashi asked.

"You are evil, you know that?"

~~~0~~~

Kakashi and Sasuke trotted home.

They did it! Gai managed to out run and lose the short man and returned the bag and Gai was currently 'one up' Kakashi. Whatever the heck that meant.

Never mind that, after Gai lost the short man, Kakashi and Sasuke sold the bag in the auction. Mizuki and Iruka found the man with the bag, Mizuki started a fight with the guy, that was pretty funny.

Sasuke and Kakashi had completed mission impossible and were coming home after a well spent day, at least Kakashi seemed to think so.

Kakashi was whistling some merry tune, and kept on whistling, as they opened the door and took off their shoes.

"Kakashi may I have a word with you." Sasuke could feel evilness coming from the man in front of him.

"Iruka… how was the date?" Kakashi asked, attempting a smile.

"Fine, if somebody I knew hadn't stolen Mizuki's bag…"

It seemed that Iruka didn't suspect Sasuke of having taken part of it, so Sasuke quickly, yet quietly slipped away.

Kakashi was so dead.

~~~0~~~

NEXT CHAPTER: When Sasuke got to his room he finds Naruto feeling a little heart broken, will this be the time to confess?

~~~0~~~

A/N: Hey, hey, hope you liked this chapter, I had to add Gai somewhere in this story, so that is why it took a little longer than usual to update. Reviews and their reviewers are loved.


	13. Got Ya!

A/N: Hey, hey! Hope you guys like the chapter~!

~~~0~~~

Sasuke was walking to his room, subsequently bypassing Naruto's room. Naruto was actually in his room, on a weekend, with out the company of his friends, which was quite weird and what was even weirder was the room was silent.

Now, Sasuke wasn't saying that he expected Naruto to talk to thin air, but it was just really, really quiet, not only that but he hadn't seen the dobe all day.

It wasn't like Naruto to be cooped up in his room, so Sasuke decided to check what was going on with the blond.

Sasuke rapped on the door.

"Come in," Naruto's muffled voice floated through the door.

So Sasuke pushed open the door to find Naruto lying in his bed looking at the ceiling.

It was a very surreal experience.

Naruto turned his head to look at Sasuke. "What do you want?" He said with a tired tone.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow this wasn't like Naruto at all.

"Did you come here to say something, or did you just want to rub it in my face, maybe even say, 'oh I am so sorry Naruto', like the rest of them."

Them? Who was them and what on earth was Naruto talking about?

Sasuke entered Naruto's room and sat on a chair by his study desk (not that he ever uses it). "What are you on about dobe?"

"Don't play dumb with me, everyone has heard about it!"

"Well not apparently everyone…"

There was a pause.

"You won't leave me right Sasuke?"

What the? Now that was random.

"Can you tell me what is going on?" Sasuke asked, slightly annoyed.

"Hinata dumped me."

Wow, now that was a shock.

There was a silence.

Now Sasuke knew that he shouldn't be feeling so happy for his crush's loss but he couldn't help it! His crush is now free for the picking.

"You know Sasuke, that a lot of girls either think I am a hyperactive freak or as a friend, when I asked Hinata out I already knew she already liked me, Ino let it slip," At this point in time Sasuke was imagining killing Ino with a blunt pencil, "she told me that I should as her out because I probably won't find another girl who would want to date me while in school, she didn't mean it in a harsh way, it was just kind of fact. I really don't have the personality that girls go for, you are really lucky, you know."

No I am not! Sasuke wanted to shout in Naruto's face, but kept it to himself; Sasuke wanted Naruto to be able to confide in him, which is also one step closer to love… or like, whatever they could feel at this age.

"So in any case I asked her out, only because I knew she liked me and not really because I liked her. She must have caught on, because the reason why she dumped me was because she didn't feel like I like her the way she liked me… So that's the story."

YES! Sasuke wanted to cry out in joy, he didn't even like her!

"You know what though, Sasuke, I didn't think that I would feel so bad but I really do, not so much about Hinata dumping me, but the fact that I will probably be alone, like Ino said, I really don't have the personality that girls go for."

Sasuke had had enough, "Stop moping around, if you didn't even like that Hinata girl then you should have dumped her, and about the whole I am going to be alone for the rest of my life thing? Well that is just melodramatic, I doubt that you will, after all if you got me to like you, in that sense, I am sure others will follow…"

There was a pause as Sasuke's words registered through both of their heads.

Naruto was the first who spoke, "You- like me, in _that_ way?"

Sasuke had two options, vehemently deny it and say he just meant it as a friendship thing and miss his chance, or he can say yes and await the uncertain results.

As tempting as option one had sounded, Sasuke decided to go with option two and prayed for the best as he nodded in confirmation.

"Why haven't you ever told me?"

'Oh, good question, because I fear rejection, maybe?' Sasuke thought sarcastically.

Instead of voicing that thought aloud, Sasuke just turned his head away.

Sasuke didn't know what had happened but Naruto's lips were suddenly on his.

As much as he didn't want to Sasuke pushed him away.

"Yes, definitely fireworks."

What the, fireworks?

"Don't tell me you haven't heard of fireworks before?"

Apparently Naruto spoke Sasuke, which was a weird yet good thing.

In reply to Naruto's answer, Sasuke shook his head.

"Fireworks is when you feel excitement and bubbly sensations running through you, and kind of tingles too."

Sasuke didn't want to imagine what those words could have meant if heard out of context.

"It is a sure sign you like someone," Naruto continued. "Often it occurs with a kiss, but sometimes fireworks happen just by looking at someone, leading them to do stupid and irrational things."

Well just by Naruto's description Sasuke had fireworks for Naruto. Wait, back up, the 'sure sign you like someone?'

"You can be so slow sometimes Sasuke."

"Me, slow? Look who is talking! You couldn't even figure out that I liked you!"

"Well sorry if you haven't dropped any hints."

"Yes I have!" Sasuke countered. He knew it was childish, yet it was kind of fun.

"Name one and not the time you threw popcorn at Hinata and I."

Sasuke's jaw dropped. "YOU KNEW!"

Naruto had a wide grin, "Oh yes, I knew."

Sasuke could feel his cheeks burning, he looked away from Naruto.

"Hey, Sasuke guess what?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke turned his head back and were met with Naruto's lips.

Once again Sasuke pulled away, despite his mind screaming, NO, at him.

"Ha, I got ya!" Naruto said cheekily.

Sasuke wanted to strangle Naruto, "NARUTO!!!" Sasuke screamed out!

"What so you like me, but don't like me kissing you?" Naruto bit back still cheekily.

Sasuke could feel his facing burning so much that it nearly hurt. "N-no-" Sasuke said sounding a little stupid.

The grin on Naruto's face got even bigger, "Well why don't you kiss me?"

Once again Sasuke was faced with two options, kiss Naruto and will probably will be occupied for hours on end with the possibility of Iruka and Kakashi catching them-

Wait, Kakashi!

Nartuo seeing the look on Sasuke face asked with worry as to what was it when Sasuke explained to Naruto of the goings on of the day.

"Oh my God! We must stop him! We shall save Kakashi from impending doom!"

With that Naruto charged down the hallway.

"KAKASHI! We've come to save you from death!" Naruto's voice rang out as he smashed the door open.

Naruto was frozen and Sasuke had to see what was wrong, he peeped into the room and found Iruka and Kakashi kissing, or was they were pulling away.

. "Or not." Naruto said, slightly disturbed.

Iruka was blushing and Kakashi looked immensely pleased.

"Er, I will go start dinner," Iruka said still blushing. Moving into the hallway and towards the kitchen.

Naruto immediately followed his dad and Sasuke was hadn't said anything but was still a part of the 'rescue', smirked at him.

"So you finally did it." Sasuke said with a smirk in his voice.

"Look who is talking." Kakashi retorted.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked, still with the cat got the canary tone.

"You are far too happy; you and Naruto have obviously gotten together."

Sasuke couldn't believe that the cat had figured it out but it really didn't matter to him, he really was happy and so he answered with the most carefree thing he could pull of at this moment of happiness. "Tch."

Yes! He still had it, even an in love Sasuke wasn't an out of character Sasuke!

Sasuke didn't really care that he used the word love at the moment because he was just too happy that being with Naruto didn't mean that he has changed, in fact it might stop all of the stalking.

God, he loved being with Naruto.

~~~0~~~

A/N: Aye! Hope the ending wasn't too abrupt and I hope it was to your satisfaction and to those who thought it ending to perfectly, well guess what, this is fluff where everything has a happy ending! I must thank all my reviewers, without you guys I could never have made it through writing this!

**THANKS EVERYONE FOR READING, HOPE YOU HAVE ENJOYED IT!**


End file.
